Lips of an Angel
by DracoGroupiex13
Summary: Follows the song. Draco and Hermione are no longer together. What will happen when the can't stay away from eachother? Oneshot but possibly could continue if I get the urge.


**Lips of an Angel**

_**3 a.m**_

Buzz…buzz…buzz…

_Honey why you callin' me so late?_

_Stupid muggle contraption. Why do I even fucking have one? _

Draco Malfoy reaches in his pocket and retrieves his cell phone. "Hello?" he drawls.

"Hey…it's me." whispers the voice on the other line.

"Hermione," he whispers "I just got home. Why are you calling? What's up?" he says as he backs out of the bedroom.

_It's kinda hard to talk right now_

"I just really needed to talk to you, Draco." she says quietly.

"Hey it's ok, hold on a sec while I make it to my office."

"O.k." she sobs and he hears her sniffle.

"What's the matter, love? You sound upset."

_Honey, why you crying? Is everything o.k.?_

"I'm fine, I just miss you. I try not to but I do. I miss you so damn much." she sobs.

"I know, I do too." he sighs "Why are you whispering?"

"My house isn't as big as yours, Draco. You know that. I need to be quiet."

_I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud._

_**One week later. Ministry offices.**_

"Hey love, it's me"

"Draco…" she sighs "It's so good to see you." He pulls her into a conference room

and shuts the door.

"Yea, I can't talk too long. I just wanted to talk to you though."

_Well my girl's in the next room_

"I saw you walk by a few minutes ago. It took all I had not to grab you and snog

you senseless."

"Draco" she gasps "You know what people would think. Pansy could have seen you, and Harry."

"I don't give a fuck who could have seen. I still need you."

_Sometimes I wish she was you._

"I know" she sighs "And I don't care either. I would have gladly let you."

"So what's stopping us? What stopped us in the first place."

"You know what, Draco." she starts to cry "Our parents. Your father, my father. They won't allow it."

"Fuck them."

_I guess we never really moved on_

"Draco, you shouldn't say those things. You don't mean them."

"Sure I do. Why would I say them if I don't?"

"Simple. Your drunk."

"Not hardly."

"…Draco" she sighs.

_It's really good to hear your voice sayin' my name, it sounds so sweet._

"I'm sorry, 'Mione, I just miss you and I need you and I want you."

"I know Draco, trust me I know all too well."

"I forget that this shit is hard on you too. Not just me."

"It's o.k. Draco. I understand."

_Comin' from the lips of an angel_

"No, it's not o.k. I'll never be o.k. You will never be o.k. We will never be o.k. Not with everyone else."

"That's why there is no us. It's too hard to hide."

"But damnit Mione there was an us for awhile. And it was good."

"I know Draco, it was great. It just can't be."

"But I love you Mione!"

_Hearin' those words it makes me weak._

"Don't say that Draco. You can't. We can't" she sobs.

"I know, fucking hell I know. I just choose to ignore it sometimes."

"Don't make this any harder on us then it already is."

"I know Mione, I 'm sorry. I just want to talk to you."

_And I never want to say goodbye_

"I know. I want to talk to you too."

"Wanna try out the table?"

"Draco…" she giggles "We can't do that."

"Awww…..why not? It'll be fun."

"I know but we just can't. That's like cheating."

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

"Not necessarily. We aren't commited to them. Not honestly. Only to each other."

"But Draco…"

"I mean you know me and Pansy don't sleep together. She thinks I'm waiting til marriage. Unless you and Potter are shagging."

"Of course not! You know I can't do that."

"So…why not try it out?"

"You are so bad…" she sighs as he trails kisses down her neck. He leans her back on the table. She pulls him down to her and slips her hands under his collar. He slides his hand up her leg underneath her skirt. He lifts her leg to his shoulder and lifts up. He kisses up her leg to her thigh and higher as she moans and whimpers under his touch. He flicks his fingers and tongue over her wetness through her panties. She gasps and he moves them aside to assault her flower with his tongue and lips...

_With the lips of an angel_

_**One month later. 2 a.m.**_

"Hey, Draco. Sorry I woke you I just really needed to talk to you." Hermione whispers.

"Hey, love. It's o.k I was already awake." he sighs.

"Having trouble sleeping?" She asks shakily.

"Not usually. Occasionally though I have trouble."

"Yeah," she sighs "me too."

_It's funny that your callin me tonight_

"Another dream?" Draco asks knowingly.

"Yeah, I can't seem to escape them. But the funny thing is. I don't really want to. That's the only time we can be ourselves." she sighs and he hears her fidget on the other line.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I gave in to mine long ago." he says.

"What do you think this means?"

"Isn't it obvious 'Mione? Our subconscious is telling us we're pathetic and fucked up."

"You don't have to put it so vulgar, Draco" she reprimands.

"Well, I do when it's the truth." he states matter-of-factly.

_And yes I've dreamt of you too_

"Oh, Draco. I wish things could be different." she whispers.

"I know, love. So do I." he agrees.

"Harry and I had a fight." she admits reluctantly.

"Did he hurt you?" He asks angrily.

"No, Draco. He was just upset that I keep refusing his advances to bed me."

"Well, that's good. I couldn't bear to know that you share your body with him."

_Does he know your talking to me_

"He just gets upset at times when I talk to you."

"He knows we speak?"

"Oh, not now of course, but he knows we converse at work and he just doesn't like it." she adds quickly.

"Well he can bugger off. He doesn't have to like it." he says menacingly.

"Now Draco…"

_Will it start a fight?_

"I wish it was easier for us to talk in public. We can't be too civil towards each other or people lose it."

"I know Pansy gets upset at just the thought of me having to work in the same building as you."

"Does she suspect anything do you think?" she asks.

"No, she just doesn't like you period." he replies bluntly.

"And it's a good thing. It would put me in an extremely awkward position if she was my friend."

_No, I don't think she has a clue_

_**6 months later. Office party.**_

"What are we doing?" Hermione had pulled Draco into an alcove in the hallway of their offices.

"Isn't it obvious? I want you. I need you. And I know you want me so here we are." She starts kissing his neck and licking the sensitive area between his ear and his neck.

"Anyone can walk by here." He runs his fingers through her hair and pulls her head back so he can see her.

"Scared? Mr. Malfoy?" And she sticks her hands down his pants to feel his full length.

"Malfoys don't get scared." He smirks and pulls her into him as he opens the door behind them.

_Well my girl's in the next room_

"Draco, Harry could come in here." Draco has her pushed against the door he just shut and is trailing kisses down her neck and onto her collarbone and then to the dip her dress makes between her breasts.

"You started it when you jumped on me. So we're gonna finish it in here." He continues to kiss her as he pulls her legs up to wrap around his waist.

"At least lock the door." She pulls his head back and looks him in the eyes. A whirlwind of sensations reeling through her body.

"Like that matters to a bunch of witches and wizards, Hermione." He locks the door anyways and whispers a silencing charm as he continues his onslaught.

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

"Slow down, we don't have to rush." Hermione loosens her grip on his shoulders to run her hands down his back.

"But we don't want to be caught now do we love?" He says while licking his way down her neck.

"Well, no but that doesn't mean we can't slow down some." She pulls his head up to hers for a mind-blowing kiss felt down to the tips of their toes.

"O.k. but only a little bit." Then he returns the kiss with equal enthusiasm.

_I guess we never really moved on _

"You like that do you?" He asks as he grazes his teeth over the soft flesh where her neck and shoulder meet.

"You know I do." She sighs as he continues his quest.

"Tell me." He moves from the spot to shower kisses elsewhere.

"Draco…" she pouts when he moves from her spot.

"Yes…." He returns to the exact spot and digs his teeth roughly into her neck.

"Oh, gods Draco!……" She squeezes her legs tightly and grinds her hips into his erection.

_It's really good to hear your voice sayin' my name it sounds so sweet_

"You wearing to many clothes, love" He sets her on her feet and moves to slide her straps off her shoulders.

"So are you." She lets her dress drop down so it is only help up by her arms being wrapped around his neck. She holds it up with one hand and unbuttons his shirt with the other.

"What do you propose we do about that?" He asks while she's attempting to unbutton his shirt one-handed.

"Simple. Lose them." She smiles and lets her dress fall to pool at her feet. Then she rips the remainder of his shirt open buttons flying everywhere.

"I do like your thinking." He picks her up and braces her against the wall. He unfastens his pants and lets them and his boxers fall to the floor.

"You always have." She gasps as he thrusts into her filling her completely. Perfectly.

_It sounds so sweet_

"Hmmm…Hermione…"

"Yes?" She opens her eyes slowly turning her head to look at him.

"How long do you think we've been in here?" He asks leaning away from the wall enough to look into her eyes but still holding her up with it.

"About an hour I suppose." She says as she lets her legs down to stand on her own.

"Maybe we should get back" He starts to reach for their clothes.

_Comin' from the lips of an angel_

"You think they would be looking already?" He asks as he starts to pull on his boxers.

"If it's been an hour." She starts to pull her dress up.

"But everyone's been drinking." He stop and looks at her thinking.

"True." She sees the look in his eyes and lets her dress fall back down.

"They are probably wrapped up in conversation with our co-workers. Or even each other." He starts towards her again.

"Draco your insane." She backs away and back into the wall.

"But you love me still." He picks her up and carries her to the desk in the office they are in.

"Yes, that I do. I love you." He thrusts into her once more and looks into her eyes.

_Hearin' those words it makes me weak_

"I never want to leave this room." He says while he pulls out.

"I know Draco, neither do I." He thrusts back in and she moans deeply.

"But we must go back." He says as he picks up speed.

"Yes, soon." She gasps as he captures her left nipple in his mouth and proceeds to suckle it.

"But not yet." He says as he releases it and latches onto the other one.

"No, not yet." She moans as the sensations from his mouth on her warms her down to her core and she feels the start of her climax.

_And I never want to say goodbye_

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you ever wonder what would have happened if we hadn't have been heads together?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean do you think we would have ever realized our feelings and acted upon them otherwise?"

"I always knew my feelings 'Mione. Just didn't want to listen to them. Living with you kind of forced that."

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have any regrets?"

"Other than our parents? No. You?"

"Never"

_With the lips of an angel_

_**One month later. Midnight.**_

"Draco, I need to see you." Hermione says urgently.

"It's midnight Hermione." he says disbelievingly.

"I know but it's of extreme importance." she insists.

"O.k. meet me at your office."

"Thank you."

_It's really good to hear your voice sayin' my name it sounds so sweet_

"Thank you for meeting me." she says while fidgeting.

"What's the urgency, love?" he asks impatiently.

"I think we need to stop what we're doing." she states.

"What? Why?" he exclaims.

"I don't want you hurt if anyone finds out."

"No one will." he insists.

"But Draco, we've been getting careless. I mean the office party? What was that?"

_Comin' from the lips of an angel_

"So that was a little negligent. But that doesn't mean we can't still see each other. We'll just be more cautious." he pleads.

"You promise." she says hesitantly.

"Yes, 'Mione. But that was part your fault to. You started that one." he tries to reason.

"Well, you didn't have to finish it." she retorts.

"Oh, but it is impossible to resist you my love." he says with a smirk.

"You know I can't help but love you." she finally gives in.

"And I love you."

_Hearin' those words it makes me weak_

"Go home and get some sleep 'Mione"

"Just hold me a little bit Draco, please."

"Of course I will."

"I just get so scared sometimes."

"About what?"

"About us. Everyone finding out. Your father mostly. And mine."

_And I never want to say goodbye_

"Don't worry so much 'Mione."

"Everything's fine. At least that's how it looks on the outside."

"Yeah, I guess I'm just being paranoid."

"Well, it comes with keeping a secret."

"I know I'm just not good at secrets."

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

"Draco, what are you doing?" He kisses her neck and nibbles on her earlobe.

"Uh…holding you." He looks up into her eyes and smiles slyly.

"Not with your arms. With your mouth." He looks down and sighs.

"Oh…that…right…well, I was just…" He pulls her closer to him.

"Doing what we shouldn't be doing." He starts kissing her neck again and working his way down.

"No one's in the offices at midnight." He pulls her pants and panties off and goes down on his knees.

"So true." She says as he starts to lick her nether lips and flick his tongue over her clit.

_With the lips of an angel_

"Pansy left me you know." he states.

"I know. Did she find out about the party?" she asks suddenly.

"No, I just wasn't fulfilling her needs. As she put it. She's with Weasley." he says with annoyance.

"Ron? Wow. Didn't see that one coming." she states surprised.

"Not Ron. Ginny." he corrects hiding a laugh.

"Oh…well…um then why was she with you? " she stutters.

"Parents. She just quit caring."

_I never want to say goodbye_

"What about you and Potter." he asks hesitantly.

"Nothing to tell. Still the same." she says shrugging.

"Oh." he sighs.

"Now, Draco…" she starts to say.

"I know. Don't start. I know." he huffs.

"I do love you. Only you." she assures.

"I know and that has to be enough." he says looking down into her eyes.

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

"I should go." Hermione says finally.

"Yeah." he says but doesn't move.

"It was good to see you. I missed that." she said while sliding out from under him.

"Yeah. Me too." he agrees while buttoning his shirt.

"Goodnight, Draco." she says leaving him a kiss on his cheek.

"Goodnight, my love." he says giving her a kiss that doesn't end for awhile.

_With the lips of an angel_

_**One week later. 10 p.m.**_

"Hey Draco. It's me. Can I come over?" Hermione says nervously.

"Of course." he assures quickly.

"Good come down and open your door." He runs down the stairs and opens the door to see her standing there looking uncertain. "Do you still care about what your father thinks?"

"I told you no before. I haven't for awhile. He doesn't even really care anymore now that Pansy is lesbian and there are no hopes for a pureblood grandchild with everyone else being married off." he says looking at her strangely.

"I left Harry." she blurts.

"Are you serious? What? How? Why?" he asks with eyebrows raised.

"I don't care anymore. There is no life without you."

"O.k, but what made _you_ leave _him_."

"Simple. I love you." She jumps in his arms and kisses him sensless. He picks her up and carries her up to his room. He lays her down gently and pulls her pants down and off her feet. He sees she isn't wearing any panties and smirks up at her while he unfastens his belt. She sits up and takes off her shirt revealing no bra while he shucks his pants and boxers. She pulls his shirt over his head and pulls him down to her crushing his lips in a kiss. He slides into her and they pick up a rythm never forgetten. She cries out as he pumps in and out of her climaxing when he bites down on her neck. Her muscles tighten around him and he follows soon after. She lays her head on his chest and looks up to him with uncertainty in her eyes. "There's something else I need to tell you. But I didn't want to because I don't want you to think that it is why I left Harry."

"What is it Mione?" he asks staring into her eyes.

"I'm pregnant." she turns away only to have him pull her chin back towards him.

"I know you love me. I know you wouldn't come to me only for that. I'm glad you told me."

"I love you, Draco. So very much."

"I know and I love you." he places his hand on her belly where his child is growing inside. "The both of you."

_Honey why you callin' me so late?_


End file.
